Bailando/Sözleri
İngilizce (EN)= *Bless 'em on the rain, no stress *And this one is straight for di girl 'em *Enrique Iglesias longside Gente de Zona (Deceme) *Get di girl them in a di zone *Dem a big man, Sean a-Paul let me tell ya what me tell 'em 'pon the zone *Like it just like that *Di girl 'em move 'pon track *Sean a-Paul let me tell ya *Enrique, sing for 'em * *You look at me and, girl, you take me to another place *Got me feeling like I’m flying, like I’m out of space *Something ‘bout your body says, "Come and take me." *Got me begging, got me hoping that the night don’t stop * *(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando) *Tu cuerpo y el mio *Llenando el vacío *Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando) *(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando) *Ese fuego por dentro *Me esta enloqueciendo *Me va saturando * *Girl, I like the way you move *Come and show me what to do *You can tell me that you want me *Girl, you got nothing to lose *I can’t wait no more (ya no puedo mas) *I can’t wait no more (ya no puedo mas) * *Sean!!! *She a call a me for fit it *'Cause you nah say me not pretty *Me a tell you no for pit it *Any time when me get it *Is gonna be alright. *We take it full fly *So we do this all night, *Baby girl.. rbam bam * *I wanna be contigo *And live contigo, and dance contigo *Para have contigo *Una noche loca (una noche loca) *Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca) *I wanna be contigo *And live contigo, and dance contigo *Para have contigo *Una noche loca *Con tremenda loca * *Oh oh oh come, baby girl? *Oh oh ohhaaa stay with me, girl! *Oh oh ohhh play with me, girl! *Oh oh ohaaa come, baby girl? * *I look at you and it feels like paradise *You got me spinning, got me crazy, got me hypnotized (tus latidos aceleran a mi corazón) *I need your love, I need you closer *Keep me begging, keep me hoping that the night don’t stop * *(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando) *Tu cuerpo y el mio *Llenando el vacío *Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando) *(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando) *Ese fuego por dentro *Me esta enloqueciendo *Me va saturando * *Girl, I like the way you move *Come and show me what to do *You can tell me that you want me *Girl, you got nothing to lose *I can’t wait no more (ya no puedo mas) *I can’t wait no more (ya no puedo mas) * *Sean!!! *She a call a me for fit it *'Cause you nah say me not pretty *Me a tell you no for pit it *Any time when we get it *Is gonna be alright. *We take it full fly *So we do this all night, *Baby girl.. rbam bam * *I wanna be contigo *And live contigo, and dance contigo *Para have contigo *Una noche loca (una noche loca) *Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca) *I wanna be contigo *And live contigo, and dance contigo *Para have contigo *Una noche loca *Con tremenda loca * *Rbam bam *Baby girl, you are the bomb bomb *The job job, killing it with the wine *The way you move, girl, let me *I'll be gwan stop *Tik a tik a tok, never gonna stop, girl *Let me, I'll be there, when you fit and turn *And when you give me *The girl you round the world *Sexy body she a full of body, girl *Let me turn your body to right of there *Long time me looking listen my world * *Oh oh oh come, baby girl? *Oh oh ohhaaa stay with me, girl! *Oh oh ohhh play with me, girl! *Oh oh ohaaa come, baby girl? |-| İspanyolca (ES)= *Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración *Cuanto tu me miras se me sube el corazón (me palpita lento el corazón) *Y en silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras *La noche en la que te suplico que no salga el sol * *(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando) *Tu cuerpo y el mio llenando el vacío *Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando) *(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando) *Ese fuego por dentro me esta enloqueciendo *Me va saturando * *Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía *La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía *Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas) Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas) *Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía *Con tu filosofía mi cabeza esta vacía *Y ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas) *Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas) * *Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo *Bailar contigo, tener contigo *Una noche loca (una noche loca) *Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca) *Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo *Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca *Con tremenda loca (Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh) * *Tu me miras y me llevas a otra dimensión (estoy en otra dimensión) *Tu latidos aceleran a mi corazón *(Tu latidos aceleran a mi corazón) *Que ironía del destino no poder tocarte *Abrazarte y sentir la magia de tu olor * *(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando) *Tu cuerpo y el mio llenando el vacío *Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando) *(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando) *Ese fuego por dentro me esta enloqueciendo *Me va saturando * *Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía *La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía *Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas) *Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas) *Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía *Con tu filosofía mi cabeza esta vacía *Y ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas) *Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas) * *Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo *Bailar contigo, tener contigo *Una noche loca (una noche loca) *Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca) *Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo *Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca *Con tremenda loca * *(Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh *Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh *Ooh bailando amor *Bailando amor, es que se me va el dolor Kategori:Şarkı Sözleri